


Confession

by DigiConjurer



Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Bernadetta von Varley's Father's Bad Parenting, Canon Divergence - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Defector Bernadetta von Varley, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Refugee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: She tried to run away from what she did and this stupid war. Now found by the one person who both scares and loves her, she let's it all out.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Confession

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Bernadetta von Varley was afraid. Sure, this was the normal state the archer found herself in. Whether by way of internalized things or the very real world and the many things that can jump out and kill you. Sometimes, this was a mix of both. Which perfectly described the situation the archer found herself in currently.

In a matter of moments, that crazy woman with blonde hair was going to burst on through and end this charade. Not that she would ever be willing to listen. In retrospect, maybe claiming to be someone’s bride-to-be in hiding had not been her best move, even if there was quite a bit of truth to that statement. That was all in the past now, buried away in the avalanche of this mess.

"Bernadetta von Varley! I know you are in there!" Ingrid screeched, foot smashing through her door. Okay. It really wasn't her door. That would imply that someone knew she was actually here. No, this was the room of one Mary Vanen. Weaver of baskets and just a normal villager woman… that's proficient with a bow and tactics. But that was the result of the battle getting far too close to her hiding spot and in turn - found by Byleth and Dimitri's army. Because of course she was. But now they had all found out. Now what they do with her remained to be seen. Probably death. "If you don't come out and answer me right this moment, I will make you!"

Why did she have to be so threatening? Ingrid was actually quite cute when she wasn't being angry and/or threatening. Sure, this part of Ingrid was usually the one on full display most of the time. They didn't kick down people's doors or shout when you got something wrong.

So Bernadetta slowly approached her door. If she timed this just right, the archer could intercept this attack and maybe even punish it in some satisfying fashion. Or at least try too. More likely that Ingrid would just intercept that with an attack of her own and punish her even further.

"Here goes nothing." she thought and pushed the door open, her attacker's foot hanging through. Now, it was just a mat-

But Ingrid didn’t let her get that much further. Especially as she pulled herself out of the door and grabbed hold of the archer. Pulling her in, the verdict of this bout had already been decided.   
“Bernadetta dear, please stop struggling.” Ingrid cooed, tightening her grip on this person who had gone through all this trouble to an end the knight wasn’t quite able to decipher. “The professor and… I want to know why you went through all that trouble.”

Bernadetta looked away, trying to compose herself in the face of this massive mess that she had created. She had been given more than enough time to prepare for this arrival. But what did she do? The archer wallowed about her room in the hopes that this would all blow over. It wasn’t though. After these last couple years of war, this was just second nature to most of her (former) classmates. What did she do in that time? Weave baskets while pretending to be someone else. All while hoping to Seiros that neither Imperial or Kingdom forces would notice the strange purple-haired girl weaving baskets… and sometimes taking care of the handful of people who thought they were in the right to make a move on her.

“Can you keep a secret?” she whispered, Ingrid making her way back into the room. Sitting herself down, now was the time to let go of her captive. Something that Bernadetta was more than ready for.

“Maybe?” Ingrid answered, turning to face Bernadetta for the moment. Fuck. How long had it been since the pair had been together in one room? Had to be some time when they were both students. Not in the same house, mind you. More the forces of something or other resulting in them meeting up all around Gareg Mach. Sure, most of the encounters were her approaching Bernadetta and the archer scurrying away. A shame, especially since Ingrid could feel her heartbeat just a bit faster whenever the archer was around. At first, she had chosen to dismiss those feelings, treat them as if they were some meaningless signal to distract from her quest to become a knight for the kingdom of Faerghus. Looking back now, she felt like a complete and utter fool. The sort that unintentionally bungles everything up in their life and doesn’t realize it until it’s far too late. Except this was the prospect of love, one small piece of the massive puzzle that made up her. "I promise to keep this just between the two of us."

Bernadetta nodded and took the time to look at Ingrid. After the mess with the door, that was the bare minimum the knight could do for her. Outside of repairing or replacing the door, of course. That could some other day. Possibly when the war was over or perhaps when bouts with Imperial Forces came to an end.

“I killed my father…” the archer whispered, gaze shifting to the sheets of her bed. The memories rush back in, swirling about her head with an intensity unlike anything else she had felt in what seemed like forever. Playing out again and again, a reminder of what happened refusing to let go. “He claimed that Seiros told him he would be able to repent by marrying me off to a man. Any man would do. Even the worst of sinners would do. Which in turn, he took to include even him…”

Slowly, Ingrid reached out to put a hand on Bernadetta’s back. Except the archer grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. Felt quite good, on top of letting off some stress built up from earlier.

“So you confronted him on that?” Ingrid inquired, letting her friend continue to hold onto her hand. At least for now.

“Yes…” Bernadetta continued, gaze raising slightly. Not enough to be at Ingrid’s level. More off the bed and onto the wall for the moment. “I put an arrow through his heart and bolted out with what little possessions remained. It wasn’t until a couple days after the deed that I realized what I had done.”

Letting go of Bernadetta’s hand, Ingrid wrapped her arms around the archer. The archer’s gaze snapped over, confused by what her friend was even doing at the moment. Don’t get her wrong, it felt quite nice to have Ingrid’s arms wrapped around her body. She just wasn’t sure why exactly the knight was doing that to her. She had murdered her own father of all people. Sure, Bernadetta had all the reasons in the world to commit this deed. Even after fleeing to avoid the consequences to do such things.

“No matter what happens, I’ll be there for you.” Ingrid whispered and pulled Bernadetta in even closer. “We’ll face this head on and reach the other side.”

Her words rung out, Bernadetta hanging to all of it. For the first time in this awful war, things were actually looking up for her. Maybe if things kept going like this, she could truly rise to leading the Varley Territory. Of course, with Ingrid by her side...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life kind of got in the way, especially now that I'm working once more.


End file.
